Irreal
by Lenayuri
Summary: Will está seguro de que es una alucinación, sino ¿por qué Hannibal Lecter le estaría pidiendo ojos cubiertos de chocolate?


**Disclaimer**. Nada del fandom me pertenece. Lo escrito aquí lo hago única y exclusivamente por diversión y por el amor al fandom y al slash.

**Advertencias**. Crack!fic. Mención de MPREG. Alucinaciones. Algo de OoC.

**Notas**. Estoy entrando al fandom de Hannibal y me ha enganchado, como con Sherlock, desde el primer episodio. Este fanfic surgió de una plática en facebook entre **Flor Holmes**, **v3nus6 **y yo. Espero les guste - y disculpen las incoherencias aquí escritas.

* * *

**Irreal**

Cuándo y cómo había llegado al consultorio del doctor Lecter, era algo que a Will le gustaría saber. Tal vez se había desviado en su camino a la estación de policía – aunque no recordaba haberlo hecho. Y a pesar de que había estado ahí infinidad de veces desde que conoció al psiquiatra, había algo que le molestaba. Había algo diferente en el ambiente, algo… inusual.

Will rememoró el cómo se veía la habitación y encontró varias irregularidades en su visión – eran detalles pequeños, casi imperceptibles, pero ahí estaban. El analista se acercó al escritorio y encontró notas que no pertenecían a Lecter, sobretodo porque era una lista de nombres de niña y de niño… ¿por qué o para qué las necesitaría él? ¿Sería, tal vez, de alguna de sus pacientes? Pero eso era ilógico. Lecter no dejaría algo que comprometiera la relación doctor-paciente. Tal vez sólo estaba pensando de más, haciendo conjeturas sin saber la base de todo aquello.

Se frotó la cabeza con pesar. El dolor de cabeza no se iba y parecía intensificarse. Comenzaba a preguntarse el por qué Lecter no estaba ahí, tal vez estaba ocupado o había llegado en un momento inoportuno, cuando notó una puerta color caoba que no había notado anteriormente… Will se preguntó si siempre había estado ahí y no la había notado, o estaba alucinando.

Se acercó a ésta y con algo de duda giró la perilla. Lo que encontró al otro lado de la puerta era demasiado inverosímil.

—¡Will! Me alegra que hayas llegado, estaba comenzando a preocuparme— la voz del doctor Hannibal Lecter inundó la habitación y dejó pasmado al perfilador —pero no te quedes ahí, entra— dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Lecter?— preguntó al hombre que estaba en un sofá frente a la chimenea.

—¿Lecter? ¿Por qué me llamas Lecter, Will? Habíamos quedado que nos llamaríamos por nuestros nombres, ¿verdad?

—¿Cuándo fue que…?— pero su pregunta quedó incompleta cuando el aludido se levantó del sofá, mostrando un prominente vientre, el cual no sería raro si no fuese porque, de hecho, era hombre —Pero qué es…— Will no pudo completar la frase, optando únicamente por señalar al psiquiatra.

—No me digas que no recuerdas _cómo_ sucedió _esto_, Will— sonriendo, comenzó a avanzar hasta donde el otro hombre estaba completamente pasmado —¿De verdad no recuerdas cómo _hicimos_ esto?

La pregunta y lo que implicaba comenzó a taladrar la mente de Will. La palabra clave era _hicimos_, entonces Lecter y él… ¡pero no podía ser posible!

—Esto no puede ser posible— soltó —eres un hombre, por el amor de… ¡y nunca hemos tenido esta clase de relación!

—Que no lo recuerdes no significa que no existió.

—Estás loco.

—Pero loco por ti.

—No, no. Esto está mal, debo estar soñando, debo haberme desmayado o algo parecido ¡esto no es real!

—No importa cuántas veces lo repitas, esto es real, Will.

—¡Deja de llamarme por mi nombre!

—Will, relájate.

Lo siguiente que Will recuerda fue el haber caído inconsciente en alguna superficie suave.

=X=

Cuando despertó, lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada a Lecter. Al no encontrarlo, cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviado. Tal vez sí se había golpeado la cabeza y había alucinado.

—Will, me alegra que despertaras— _oh, mierda_, fue el pensamiento del joven al escuchar la voz del otro. No respondió, convenciéndose de que todo aquello era irreal, que debía despertar ya o se volvería loco —Will, sé que me escuchas.

—Mhn.

—Will— el tono de voz era imponente, aún en la… _condición_ en la que estaba, Lecter era Lecter.

—Qué pasa— decidió que tal vez si le seguía el juego a _esa_ alucinación, podría despertar más rápido.

—La bebé tiene hambre— de las cosas más absurdas que pudo haber escuchado alguna vez, _esa_ ganaba el premio por ser la más absurda.

—Y qué quieres que haga— dijo con desdén.

—Ya que preguntas— la sonrisa en el rostro del doctor erizó la piel de Will —quiero unos _dedos_ de mantequilla… no, no… mejor quiero unas _lenguas_ de gato. Aunque pensándolo bien, quiero unos _ojos_ cubiertos de chocolate…

—¿Ojos?— Will estaba convenciéndose aún más de que aquello era una alucinación, porque en _su_ realidad, Lecter no era así, no era posible que fuese un caníbal, que fuese como _ellos_, como esos malditos bastardos que habían estado persiguiendo por meses.

—Sí, ojos con chocolate.

—Ya tuve suficiente— Will se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, ignorando los gritos de Lecter detrás suyo y del dolor de cabeza que se intensificaba más y más a cada paso que daba.

—¡Will!— pero no hacía caso.

—_¡Will!_— y la voz comenzó a volverse lejana.

—_¡Will!_— y pronto, la voz se perdía con el entorno.

—¡Will!— y un terrible dolor en la parte derecha de su cabeza hizo que soltara un grito y despertara agitadamente.

—Pero qué…— cuando su visión se ajustó a la negrura de la habitación, pudo distinguir los rostros de Jack, Beverly, Jimmy y Brian. Y las luces de las torretas de las patrullas y la ambulancia se notaban en el techo. Jack le tendió la mano a Will para ayudarle a levantarse. El perfilador observó la habitación en la que estaba y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba.

Era la cabaña en donde habían encontrado los cuerpos de aquellas jovencitas la semana pasada, donde el _carnicero_ las había tenido secuestradas para deleitar su paladar.

Jack le había llamado y él había salido rumbo a la estación, pero en el camino recordó algunos detalles que se le habían pasado en la investigación de campo y decidió desviarse a la cabaña. Error de su parte al haber ido solo. El carnicero lo había atacado cuando estaba desprevenido.

—Menos mal, Will— Jack colocó una manta en sus hombros y prosiguió —Al menos volviste a la consciencia para llamar al doctor Lecter, de lo contrario, nunca te hubiésemos encontrado.

Will, hasta ese momento, se dio cuenta de que Lecter también se encontraba en la habitación e inconscientemente desvió la mirada. Entonces sí había tenido razón al creer que todo aquello había sido una alucinación. Debía darse un respiro, tomar unas vacaciones o al menos, dejar de ver a Lecter. ¿De dónde había sacado la idea de un hombre embarazado? Tal vez estaba llegando a _esa_ etapa en la vida de un hombre donde desea ser padre, pero aún si fuese eso ¿por qué él?

—Me alegra haber sido de ayuda— la impasible voz de Lecter lo sacó de sus pensamientos —me intrigó el proceder de tu llamada, Will— sonrió —pero al saber en qué condiciones y dónde estabas, no dudé ni un segundo en llamar a la policía.

Will sabía que debía agradecerle, pero cada vez que veía al psiquiatra, la imagen de su _alucinación_ volvía a invadir su mente. No quería volver a imaginar a Lecter con esa gran sonrisa, con su larga lista de antojos extraños, con su bata de seda rojo sangre, sentado en ese sofá rojo frente a la chimenea. No quería recordarlo, pero sabía que lo haría.

—Gracias.

—De nada— respondió —Will— y terminó con una sonrisa, una que casi se parecía a la de su sueño y eso, sinceramente, le erizó la piel.

Tal vez debía comenzar a delimitar los límites del espacio personal que compartía con el doctor Hannibal Lecter – por su propia salud mental.

* * *

**Notas Finales.**

Básicamente es eso... puro crack y humor del negro. xD

Ay, me enamoré de Hannibal desde que lo vi en pantalla *-* (soy fiel seguidora de las películas y la historia, ésto sólo pasó a fregar más mi corazón slasher)

Gracias por leer. Recuerden que los comentarios alimentan a los fanwriters. Feed me, please! *-*


End file.
